Talk:Ansem the Wise
Who thinks it's better to put: Kingdom Hearts II xehenort-gardian? I know the title seems stupid but bare withme I need help,were did the get the infomation on this line "The sage was also the one who found the young Xehanort, on the brink of death, in the aftermath of a great battle by those who used Keyblades to fight" that is amazing,everyone who reads this is instatly going to jump to the conclution that the "gardian" from the kh2 secret ending is xhenort. This is to awsome. sincerly luis A Grave Mistake and to state which game(s) the character is in. but lets say the character is in one game only than the second variation is better but not with multiple games. Does anyone understand? Anyone, anyone? -Azul 22:41, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :You could just make KHII a level 2 headline and make the rest level 3 headlines. --Hecko X 04:44, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Only one to die on screen One part in Trivia says Ansem the Wise is the only friendly character in the series to die on screen. But Axel turns remotley friendly in Betwixt and Between, and he died on screen? Kairi's grandfather On the slight possibility that she is a blood relative of Kairi, why does this article mention she might be Kairi's grandpa? wouldn't biological father be just as likey? He's would have to be her father. He would look old, like Kairi's Grandmother if he was her grandfather.--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 15:58, 9 May 2009 (UTC) she might not remember. that was Xehanort's Heartless (who for Kingdom hearts and Com was known as "Ansem") and familial bonds aren't automatic.If I never knew who my father was (or anything from before I was 5) than I wouldn't bond over the course of a minute.It would take months,years of getting to know each other. Humane act is one thing,But king mickey and Riku would have certainly known more about him and didn't do Squat Most father haven't been betrayed by their disciples,Been impersonated with everyone beleiving them to be the bad guy(why couldn't Squall tell that Xehanort wasn't really ansem if you think Mr.Lionheart was so close to ansem the wise.)most fathers wouldn't have been locked away in a realm of absolute nothing with their own daughter not remembering them,and nothing but the power of darkness and a lust for revenge to their name. "I was...Obsessed with thoughts of revenge.My apprentices stole everything precious to me,my research, and my pride." even then he states that his revenge is still on-going.he asked for forgiveness but didn't state he was going to stop. and perhaps after everything that happened,after all he lost,maybe he just couldn't rub salt in the wound that is more difficult when one of the parties doesn't remember said ties. i suggest waiting for BBS One mississipi,two mississipi,three mississipi... Sorry just noticed this, Why would squall Know anything about ansem, He couldn't recognize Xehanort for being an Imposter? 19:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Some fun little trivia... Should it be put in Ansem's Trivia section? Christopher Lee and Corey Burton also have another character they share: Count Dooku from the Star Wars franchise. (Lee portrayed Dooku in Star Wars Episodes II and III, and Burton voiced the same character in the "The Clone Wars" animated movie and TV series.) AJ the Shinigami 23:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Apprentices Questions Did Ansem the Wise always have amber coloured eyes or did it happen after he was banished to the Realm of Nothingness and escaped using the power of darkness?-- 14:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The picture in the article seems to have amber eyes too.--Masgrande 23:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Birth by Sleep Spoilers Apparently taking place after Kingdom Hearts II, Ansem the Wise and Master Aqua meet up at the Dark Margin to await Sora's return so he can 'free them from their torment.'XYZ. 05:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :So, considering that and the data Ansem put into Sora, is he the reason coded and BBS are "connected"?Glorious CHAOS! 22:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) While it is true that Ansem states new facts about Sora, he also makes reference to other "crippled creatures" that may or may not be him and Aqua or Terra and Ven. It is also unverified that the line in Jimminy's Journal, "We must return to free them from their torment." is directly referencing Ansem and Aqua. While it is probable, it's not defininte. We do not know if Sora even saw this line from Journal.Neverfate 18:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Birth by sleep The Birth by sleep logo (heart thing) does not appear at the top of this page; I do not know how to add it DiZ page I am of the opinion we should have a seperate DiZ page as it was one of Ansems seperate identities. i only say this because of the Captain Dark and Captain Light pagesShadowsTwilight 19:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::First off, it's Captain Justice. And it's not really a form. True "DiZ" has great significance, just like Captain Dark and Justice do (hence their own articles, regardless of the fact it's just Pete in some new duds). It's the same case : Ansem wraps a bandage around his head and calls himself "Darkness in Zero." Ergo, he's still Ansem, not a new form/character. - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) And Pete puts on a fruity Costume and calls himself captain justice or captain dark. It's still pete. and his and DiZ is too a form. Even his facial form changed if you look real close. besides, riku got a page for one of his forms, and its not much different ShadowsTwilight 05:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) his name I think DiZ should have his own page because he is his own charecter in his own write, think about it. DiZ and Ansem the Wise are the same person but also diffrent in meany diffrent ways thats my opinion anyway. Docyx 23 March 2010